Pirates of the Caribbean: My Version
by CaptainSparrow'sSister
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but to make a long story short, there is a new character, and it's Jack Sparrow's Sister
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates of the Caribbean. Which is pretty much everything except Abigale Sparrow.  
  
By the way this story is told in Abigale's point of view.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: My Version  
Written by: CaptainSparrow'sSister  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
I was in Tortuga when the adventures of Jack Sparrow and William Turner began. Jack informed me of all the events that had happened. I thought most of it was hilarious, and that he deserved being almost hung.  
  
My adventure begins as soon as Jack Sparrow and Will Turner set foot, on my home of eight years.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness of it. I didn't know exactly what else to say without beginning the story. Reviews would be very much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1: Tortuga

Disclaimer: Just see the Prologue.  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: My Version  
Written by: CaptainSparrow'sSister  
  
Chapter 1: Tortuga  
  
"Sparrow, Sparrow, Sparrow," Chanted the pirate and many of the wench inhabitants of Tortuga, what I have come to call home. I of course, was doing something very unladylike. I was arm wrestling with a passing. well pirate. I made up my own arm wrestling game. Something that has become popular in many taverns since I have arm wrestled with many a pirates. What you have to do is, every time someone gains the upper hand, then the one winning has to take a shot of rum. It might seem a little stupid I know, but it's a good way to get drunk. I picked up a shot of rum with my left hand. This match had been going on for a good twenty minutes now, and neither one of us had really done much. I had taken thirty shots of rum in that spacious time, my opponent had taken fifty. Luckily, I learned how to hold the alcohol back, so I wasn't that drunk yet.  
  
I couldn't say the same thing about my opponent though. He had begun to waver around the twentieth. Poor thing, he was going to loose soon. And sure enough I had soon pinned his arm down on the table. Cheering erupted through the tavern. Everyone exchanged money from their bets. Suddenly a silence fell over the whole tavern, and I knew something unusual had happened. Slow clapping could be heard from the door of the tavern, and soon, "Bravo, Bravo," joined it. The crowd parted and into the circle walked two people. One man I didn't know and., "Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow. Oh, forgive me, Captain Jack Sparrow." I said as I stood and faced my brother. He smiled broadly revealing his gold teeth.  
  
"My dear sister Abigale!" He cried holding his arms wide. I put on a false smile and approached him. Instead of hugging him I slapped him hard across the face. The other man whispered in Jack's ear, "You didn't deserve that did you?" Jack then said, "No I deserved that." He turned back to me, and gave me a questioning look. "Why all the hostility?" I raised an eyebrow. "You abandoned me in Port Royal you worthless excuse for a creature." Gasps rang out through the still silent tavern. "I suppose I deserve that." I nodded and smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.  
  
He looked around at the tavern and said, "'ey! Everyone go back to what you were doing." The noise of the tavern broke out again as everyone went back to their brawling, and drinking. He motioned for me to come to a secluded corner. Mr. Gibbs was already sitting at a table; I gave him a short nod, and sat down. Jack walked away, to get a few drinks. I finally had a chance to get a good look at the man that had accompanied my brother. He was truly handsome I would give him that, his brown hair was tied in the back with a ribbon. I couldn't see his eyes or the rest of his face for that matter for he had turned away. I frowned at not being introduced to him earlier. But knowing Jack, he had his reasons.  
  
He soon returned with two mugs, and handed one to Mr. Gibbs. "Now, will you please inform me of this surprise visit?" I said after a slight pause as both men took swigs of their drink. "I'm going after the Pearl." I snorted, and so did Mr. Gibbs, nearly choking on his drink. "You are daft you know that Jack. What makes you think that Barbossa is going to give you back your ship?" He leaned in closer to the two of us, and said, "It's all a matter of leverage." I raised my eyebrow, and he motioned with his head to the handsome young man. Of course, Gibbs didn't get it straight off, him being a little daft himself. "That is the son of Bootstrap Bill. His only child." My eyes grew wide as Mr. Gibbs then replied, "Leverage says you. I feel a change in the wind says I." I sat back in my chair and looked over at the man. He had his head turned slightly toward our direction, and I could finally see his face. Jack was right, this was Bootstrap's child, he looked just like his father.  
  
"I need a crew, and I was 'opin that you would be able to find me one." Jack said to Mr. Gibbs. "Aye, I'll find you a crew crazy enough for this task." Jack smiled. "Alright, then." They toasted and Mr. Gibbs stood and left. Jack then turned to me. "I would like you to come with me." I smiled. I hadn't been sailing with my brother in a year, and I missed it. "Of course, I will come. Although, I am not forgiving you that simply for abandoning me in Port Royal." He nodded. "That is understandable. Now, I want you to meet someone. Will." Will turned and sat down in the vacant chair. "William Turner I would like you to meet, my baby sister, Abigale Sparrow." Of course, I was immediately drawn to William's looks. My eyes grew wide as I looked through the dim light upon his face. I gulped silently, and finally decided to respond. I smiled shyly and held out my hand across the table. He smiled back at me slightly and shook my hand. I flinched at his rough, calloused hands. "I am sorry. I'm a blacksmith." I nodded understanding.  
  
Jack being the 'observant' one he was noticed my budding affections for the young blacksmith. "Abby, why don't you enlighten us on how you got back to Tortuga." Jack slurred in his usual sounds-drunk-all-the-time talk. "Well, it's quite simple really; I changed my name, and cut my hair. I was there for a few months, and then I met up with someone that would take me back here, and I have been here ever since." Jack nodded, and clapped me on the shoulder. "I am truly sorry I abandoned you, love. You are my sister, and I will always love you, savvy?" I looked at him in surprise. "Why, Jack, I did not know that you cared that much for me. I have never seen this side of you. Have you Will?" Will shook his head. "What happened to my pirate brother who never showed emotion for anyone?" Jack gave me a look. "That is not true. I have showed emotion to other people before." I shrugged. "Maybe you have, I wouldn't know, I have only spent sixteen of my twenty two years of life with you. I don't really know that much about you, except what you have shared with me, and what passing pirates have told me." Jack looked down at the table, almost looking ashamed of himself. "Ok, stop that, please. It is scary not seeing you as the pirate." He looked up at me with a big grin. "Thank you, love! Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matter to attend to." I could see his glance turn to some of the women. I smiled and shooed him off.  
  
There was now an awkward silence between Will and I. Thankfully Will broke it. "I had no idea that Jack had sister." I smiled. "Most of the time he acts like he does not have one." He nodded, and we were thrown into another awkward silence. "So. why is it that you have seen Jack only sixteen years out of your twenty-two years of life?" I smiled again, and looked up into his chocolate brown orbs. If I had not been sitting I surely would have collapsed. "Do you have a long time?" He shrugged. "Does it look like I have things to do?"  
  
"Well, it all began when I was fourteen years old. My parents had been killed recently, and I was left in the care of Jack. At that point, he had gotten his own ship. I don't know it he told you this but, he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Will eyes grew wide. "He failed to mention that." I shrugged. "He has his reasons. Anyway, Jack took me on his boat. At that point I didn't know that he was taking me to Tortuga. The moment I met his first mate, I hated him. I told Jack that he shouldn't keep him, but he did, and they mutinied against him later that year, and left him to die on an island." Will then asked, "Was his first mate, Barbossa?" I nodded. "Aye he was. I then met your father. He was a very kind man and spoke highly of his son." I then blushed a little, and was thankful that he couldn't see it. "He said that one day; he had hoped that we would meet. It seems his wishes have come true." Will nodded. "So, my father was a good man." I nodded. "Aye, he was, and do not let anyone tell you otherwise." He nodded and urged me to go on.  
  
"Jack left me in Tortuga to be raised by its inhabitants for five years. The reason I speak so well, is that there was an elderly woman who lived here in town that was a noble woman. Her father was a lord, and she was schooled in many languages and history. Her mother was caught fornicating with a servant, and both were banished from his sight. They then came here on advice from a friend. To keep up the flow of money, her mother became a wench, and they soon built a house on the outskirts of town. After her mother died, she unsurprisingly married a pirate. He visited her as much as possible and supplied her with enough gold and jewels, so that if he never came home again, then she would have something to live off of. Unfortunately, one day when he was suppose to return, he never did.  
  
"So, I learned everything I could from her, how to walk like a lady, how to speak like a lady, and even how to dress like one. The other ladies of Tortuga, wenches to you, but to me they are like sisters. They also taught me how to act like a lady, which may be surprising to you. They also taught me other things." I blushed a deep red at this, and Will, getting the message also, blushed slightly, and looked down at the table.  
  
"When I was nineteen years old, Jack came back to teach me the ways of being a pirate, which was what I had dreamed of doing. For two years we pillaged and plundered and anything else imaginable. In those two short years, I had done enough damage that I am to be hung if I was ever caught. After those two years, Jack abandoned me in Port Royal, where I imagine you are from." Will nodded. "I was there for only three months, I bribed a fisherman to take me to Tortuga, and I have been here ever since."  
  
Again, there was silence. "It sounds as if you've had a very amusing life." I smirked. "Yeah, I would wish that." Of course, I was happy with my life as a pirate, but the only thing was, that I was very lonely. I never wore ladies' clothes so no man has ever looked at me for being a lady. On the contrary, most look at me as if I was another man.  
  
I stood, as did Will. "Well, William. It was very nice to meet you. I am very tired and I will retire for we have a busy day tomorrow. Just ask Giselle over there for a room." I said pointing out a blonde woman. He laughed. "That was one of the women that slapped Jack." I laughed, "He deserved the one too, she told me all about it." I winked and smiled at him, as I made my way upstairs where it was peaceful and quite. Well, not entirely quite.  
  
A/N: I am sorry! I can not do a good Jack Sparrow. I just really suck at it. But I try my best. Please review, and I guess I could except flames. I guess! But I prefer constructive criticism. 


End file.
